


Awakening

by Mischel



Category: Glee
Genre: Coda, Crying, Episode: s06e01 Loser Like Me, Fix-It, M/M, Season/Series 06, Singing, blackbird - Freeform, locked in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blackbird singing in the dead of night," Kurt was still sitting on the floor in the restroom in Scandals, singing the song that made Blaine fall in love with him. This song might as well end their relationship forever... "Kurt?" Blaine called... Or was he wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Blaine's POV

I wasn't going to lie about this. I knew that the moment I saw Kurt sitting in the Scandals, waiting for me, something changed. Something inside of me and I knew what it was - I still loved Kurt, I still helplessly loved him and I knew I probably won't be ever able to stop. And I knew I was with David now, and yes I loved Dave. At least I thought so, until I saw Kurt.

"Hi!" I smiled at him. "I hope you weren't waiting long," The moment Kurt laid his eyes on me, I felt my whole body react and all I wanted to do was just to hug him and lean into his touch. To remember how it felt like, to feel like I was loved again - by the right person, I mean. Because sure, I and Dave, we were dating a while now and I really loved him, I did, but I knew there was a certain reason why I've never let Karofsky touch me the way I let Kurt touch me. I trusted Kurt, and I don't mean that I don't trust David, there was just a certain... barrier, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to cross that line and be intimate with anyone yet. So I and Dave were only dating, sharing a few kisses along the day, but nothing more. Not yet.

"Uh no, no h-hi!" Kurt smiled and gave me a hug. I know what happened, I almost kissed him. It was just a force of a habit I guess, I was so used to kiss him while hugging him that when I actually couldn't, I almost did it. It was so long that I saw him and I know he noticed how close we were before I turned my head and hugged him instead. But I think he actually wouldn't mind at all if we kissed, he seemed okay with it. God I had missed him so much.

"I-I appreciate you coming to see me," Kurt said with his usual little smile and it took everything in me not to do something stupid like jumping forward and kissing the hell out of him. For a second I had to remind myself why have we broken up and that it was all Kurt's fault. "I would understand if you had told me to screw off," Kurt smiled nervously.

"No! No, no," I quickly said, "I've wanted to see you," I smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm here to get you back." Kurt suddenly said and put his hand on mine on the table, just like we used to do. "You have no idea how much do I regret everything I said to you that day, I even started seeing this-this therapist, who helped me with all of this. And-and... I miss you," he looked at our hands,"and it just doesn't feel right for us to be apart. I thought that I was over you but I'm not even able to date anyone else without thinking about you… I-I don't mean to blurt it out like that, but for the sake of clarity you should that first - I'm going to get your forgiveness and-and then I'm gonna get your heart back." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Um," I looked at our hands. I had no idea how to say this, because it hurt so much and yet I had to let Kurt know. He couldn't just come back home and expect me to happily jump back into his open arms. It was too late and even though I still loved Kurt, I loved David as well, and I couldn't hurt him, I didn't want to lie nor cheat, so I had to let Kurt know the truth. "Um... I'm- I'm seeing someone."

The second I said that I could see the immediate change in Kurt's expression. It went from hopeful and nervous to total breakdown and helplessness, and even though he tried his best to hide it the next second, I knew him and I knew what I saw. He was dying inside.

"And I-I wanted to tell you in person, especially because you know him." I continued, still looking into his shocked and sad eyes. And that was the moment I saw David coming to us.

"Hey, Kurt!" He greeted cheerfully and kissed me on the cheek.

Kurt's POV

At first I thought it was probably going to be Sebastian Smythe, and I knew I'd probably have to run away quickly, because Sebastian was such a bad, bad choice. I was wrong though. It was actually much, much worse than that. It was Karofsky. I think I won't ever understand why has Blaine decided to date him. _Especially_ him - Blaine knew how much he hurt me back in high school, but I've forgiven him long time ago, so Blaine must have thought it wasn't a big problem anymore, or, which was much worse, he really did love him.

Oh God, this wasn't good at all! It was a living nightmare! How was I going to get Blaine back now? Was it really too late? Did I blow the best thing that ever happened to me forever? Did I ruin it for good?

I couldn't believe they were really dating, it made me so sick just to see them so close. And what was it about that stupid nickname? Yogi and BooBoo? It's not cool and we never had such a nickname! And when did Blaine start liking bears?! I thought I was going to throw up!

"I know this isn't what you wanted," Blaine said and looked at me. "And I know this isn't gonna be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be able to be adults about this." He was still looking at me, that was all I was able to think about.

"And I'm hoping we can be friends," Karofsky said. "You know, we can all hang out and stuff." He smiled.

"Sounds like fun," I managed to say through gritted teeth. I knew one thing for sure - I had to get away from there. And quickly. Enough was enough. "Um… If-if-if you can excuse me, I have to use the restroom." I blurted out quickly and got up. I couldn't stay there a second longer.

I tried to look normal, but on my way to the bathroom I started to breath quicker and I couldn't stop. As soon as I locked myself in I slid down the wall and broke into tears, because that was when I realised it. I've lost him. I have lost Blaine, maybe even forever. He was gone and it was all - completely everything - my own fault. I pushed him away and I ruined it.

I felt horrible. I tried to calm down, at least a bit, but it was almost impossible. I covered my mouth so no one would hear my sobs as I continued crying.

I knew I was there a few minutes now, but there was no way I was going back. I couldn't stand to see them together - I'd feel sick again. And I knew Blaine knew I was just hiding. He knew me so well.

"I'm s-so so s-stup-pid," I sobbed and closed my eyes. I could see almost all of our happy memories behind my eyes. I could see the moment I met him, him taking my hand and God how I felt when he did that. I remembered our first kiss and our first time, or the moment he proposed and I said yes.

It all felt so distant, and yet so real.

Blaine's POV

David was talking about something, laughing slightly, but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was Kurt's face, probably crying somewhere in the restroom now. I knew he was crying - he wasn't very far away from doing that and the second he said he had to go, I knew. I didn't feel okay with it, I still loved him. But what was I supposed to do with Dave right next to me? I didn't want Kurt to be there alone.

After a long time I looked at my boyfriend - he was still talking about something. "Hey," I stopped him with my hand on his hand. "Kurt's been there pretty long, I'll just go and check on him, okay?" I smiled at him because I knew that whenever I smiled he wasn't able to say no.

"Yeah," David said, "Yeah sure, I'll just wait here then." He smiled and kissed me again. I stood up and headed to where I thought Kurt was.

Kurt's POV

I couldn't help it, all these memories were in my mind, rolling over one another. Then I remembered the song I sang when it all started, when Blaine fell in love with me. It might as well end our relationship forever. And what better way to express my feelings than through a song? Silently I started humming, the words following soon after.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to f-fly_  
_A-All y-your life... you were only waiting for this m-moment to arise..._

A small sob escaped me.

Blaine's POV

I was just coming to the bathroom when I heard it. The silent, very silent singing. I recognised the song and the voice immediately and as soon as I was closer I knew exactly behind which door Kurt was.

I knocked. The singing stopped.

"Kurt?" I said softly. There was a short silence and then I heard him answer.

"Yeah?" I knew he tried his best to sound absolutely normal, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was crying, not from me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, just um... just had a bit bigger lunch, that's all," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Kurt, I know you, you can't lie to me. I know you're crying, open the door." I waited, but he didn't answer this time. After a while I heard him getting up and slowly he opened the door.

The moment he opened and let me in I locked the door again. And when I saw him - red-rimmed eyes, wet cheeks, his eyelashes pasted together with salt tears - when I saw his face, looking at me, I couldn't help it. All those old feeling came rushing back to the surface.

"Kurt, I..." I had no idea what to say. I desperately needed to comfort him somehow, to make him feel better, but David-

"It's alright," Kurt said, his voice cracking. "I know it's my fault," his voice was so sad, vulnerable. He was looking straight into my eyes, but now he looked up, trying to stop the tears from forming, but not succeeding. "I know I ruined it," he whispered. "I blew the best thing that ever happened to me and realised that you were the love of my life-" he paused for a second and blinked a few times, "-too late..." he shrugged.

"Kurt," I said, reaching towards him and pulling him in for a hug. He was tensed for a few seconds, probably not sure of what to think about it, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, tugging me closer. I sighed and smiled. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and even though he was taller than me, it didn't matter at all.

I knew I really shouldn't, but in that moment it felt like all of those moments with David were just me trying to replace Kurt. And now that I realised that I can't ever replace him, because Kurt is irreplaceable, I couldn't let him go. Not again. I breathed in his scent and planted a small gentle kiss on his neck.

From the small kiss became a bigger kiss and then more little kisses along his jawline and then on his cheek. I stopped and looked straight into his eyes to find out what does he think about this. His eyes were closed, but when I stopped he opened them and looked down at me. We were so close. I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes again.

"I-I don't understand..." I heard him whisper. "What about Karofsky?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. I leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"I don't want him anymore, Kurt," I whispered. "It's you I love. It was always you." I felt him smile as he nodded slightly. I pressed my forehead against his again, looking into his deep eyes, unable to stop smiling.

"I love you, Blaine," He whispered, still looking into my eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt." I smiled and closed the tiny gap between our lips, tasting what I was missing all that long time that we've been apart. All that love we felt for each other. I licked his lips and he responded with a low moan, parting his lips slightly, inviting me in. And I didn't wait any longer, kissing him with everything I felt in that moment. Everything I felt when I thought about him, about us. His hands were running up and down my spine and I had my hands on his neck and hair, caressing his skin with my fingers. This was nothing like David. Nothing compared to those little kisses and hugs I shared with him. This was something completely different. This was two soulmates, finding each other after a long time apart, each and every part of their bodies fitting together perfectly like pieces of puzzles.

We were like a dream come true, like destiny.

We were forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Glee fanfic, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
